


And A Halo Over My Head

by Princely_Indulgences, SubconPrince (Princely_Indulgences)



Category: Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer featuring The Legend of Zelda (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Based on a Vocaloid Song, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Human Sacrifice, LOOSELY based on the song Honey Im Home, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rituals, but if any other warnins are needed theyll be added, i cant think of what other tags this needs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_Indulgences/pseuds/Princely_Indulgences, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princely_Indulgences/pseuds/SubconPrince
Summary: Octavo is tired of just being an errand boy for his parents. He wants to follow his passion and play music for the masses. The longer he is stuck, the less it seems he can achieve this goal.A (not so) ancient evil also wants to be free. It decides their shared goal could make Octavo... useful.





	1. The Lost Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Edgy au in 2019? Hell yeah folks.  
I haven't written a proper fic in years, bear with me, and I hope you enjoy the ride.  
Before I start, if you are wondering why I chose these two of all characters for this.... well, Octavo and Ganondorf are the characters I am currently hyperfixating on. Simple as that.  
Anyways, this isn't going to start immediately dark, have to set the scene and such.

The Lost Woods.

Well known for how easy it was for one to go into them and find yourself back where you started, though you were certain you had gone straight. Sometimes you went in and never came out. The woods had taken you. Or, one of the many dangerous creatures living there had.

Outsiders didn't belong in the woods.

Insiders sometimes felt they didn't belong either.

Octavo, if asked, would say that the woods weren't for anyone but the monsters. They had to go somewhere, why not the area that was practically impossible to get around? Can't kill what you can't find. Can't kill what will find you first.

That, and getting lost was _annoying_.

"Happy birthday, son. Go fetch this rare material instead of celebrating. Blah blah blah blah blaaah." Octavo vented to no one as he dug around a bush, eyes trained for the specific flower his parents needed.

He was turning 20 today. While it didn't surprise him that his parents showed no intention to celebrate, it still pissed him off. Here he was, acting as their little work boy instead of pursuing his dreams of music, and they couldn't even be damned to pretend to care. He couldn't even use the Hylian rum to drown them out like he usually did.

'It takes away from your magical abilities!' they said. Yeah, like they actually _cared_? They had stopped actively teaching him magic the moment he expressed he didn't want to just be another dark wizard! Most of what he knew he knew because of slipping in research in between being his parents errand boy. Octavo was certain that they were just looking for an excuse to stop treating him like a son.

"One day I'll get out of here for good. They will rot and I'll be better than they ever were."

For all his venting, Octavo got a surprise Deku Baba to the face.

Magic slayed the creature easy, but not before he got a nasty bite to the face, and gross plant slobber in his hair. Uck, that was going to be a pain in the ass to clean out…

Considering this as good a time as any to take a break, Octavo wanders over to a large tree to plop down next to and lean back against. Digging around in his bag, he pulls out a small vial of healing potion, along with a bag of nuts and fruits. One of his better lunches. And he kept it out of the jaws of the aggressive plant too.

As he takes the time to relax, Octavo lets his mind wander. He didn't _hate_ the Lost Woods… he just wanted out. Out of the woods and into the world. The closest he ever got was when he raided a group of Hylians that brought in stuff to trade with the Kokiri, but got lost and ended up far too close to his parents' home. Got the rum and some other materials that his parents had actually celebrated him for.

What he also got his hands on was some trade agreements. Meant to be seen by the Kokiri so they can edit the agreement, but it ended up stowed away in Octavo's room instead. It talked about boring things, but it was the closest link he had to the outside world. Materials mentioned that he had never heard of. Names that sounded important. Discussions of materials gathered from races he had no idea existed!

Plus, if he were out there, he could play his music for the masses! His instrument was old and shoddy, but he had played his way out of many dangerous encounters by charming his attackers with his playing. Getting a proper instrument? An audience that would listen willingly? Oh, _that_ was the life!

No more berating parents. No more dangerous chores. He could have fun. Relax. Be respected.

He had tried to leave so many times, but he has yet to find the path out. His parents never told it to him, and any attempts to seek it out had left him lost. More lost than usual. More than once he had been stuck out there for days until he saw something he recognized.

In those instances, his parents made him wish he had just succumbed to the forest.

A shudder runs down his back, and he shakes his head to push the thoughts away. Times like these he wished he had brought his lute along with him, but it was way too risky. Replacing the strings was not easy.

The only thing to keep his mind busy was to keep searching, he supposes. The bag of food is stuffed back into his gathering bag, and he stands and stretches. Judging by the light, it must be early afternoon. Even if he could get home in the dark, traveling through the forest at night was one of the few things that truly frightened him.

"Okay… I came from there," he points in the direction he came from, a reminder to himself, "-and that way will lead to the Ria fork." He points in another direction.

And stops.

Where he is pointing, a small creature that he has never seen in his life stands, watching him.

When had it arrived? His hearing was trained to pick out the smallest movement in the forest if it didn't belong! And this, this.. _thing_ was not from the forest!

Was it?

"Are you going to keep pointing at me? That's considered quite rude." It spoke, and Octavo jumps slightly before letting his arm drop. It can speak… okay. Not a run of the mill monster. Seemingly not inherently aggressive. Even so, magic dances across his fingers in preparation should he need to defend himself.

The creature… it sort of resembled a moth. A moth mixed with… something. Was it from one of the races he hadn't seen? Not a Goron, he knew they were rock related. And this moth thing wasn't. With its big multi colored eyes and ears like his own, twitching in response to every little noise of the forest. Its cloak resembled wings pulled over its body, with 4 insectoid arms beneath. Gloves were pulled gingerly over the top two arms, so he could only assume it had hands.

"What are you?" Octavo finally speaks, yellow eyes staring the unknown creature down.

It sighs, ears flicking downwards. "Usually people say _who_ are you, not _what_."

Octavo blinks, surprised. Did he… insult it?

"Er, right. Who are you, then?"

"Decia." It - Decia - bows, antennae wiggling a bit in glee. "You look surprised to see me. I'm a Motten, though not native to this area."

Motten? Octavo had never heard of them before… Then again, he was more than aware of how utterly little he knew of the outside world.

"I'm Octavo. And, well, you explained the surprise for me." Ever so slightly, he is relaxing. This wasn't a monster. "How long were you standing there watching me?"

"I wasn't standing here," Decia starts, pointing at a cluster of trees that had a perfect view of this particular clearing, "I was in there, enjoying the shade, when you came along. Your talking stirred me from a nap."

Oh. Shit. That means this stranger had heard him venting! … It also meant they most likely saw, or at least _heard_, his encounter with the Deku Baba. And didn't help. Then again, if they weren't from around here, they probably didn't know what to do to help anyways.

"Right. Sorry I woke you, I guess." He wasn't really sorry. Just embarrassed.

Decia waves a hand, dismissing his apology. "It's quite alright! I really ought to find a safer place to rest anyways." Well, at least Octavo didn't have to tell them that. They tug at their cloak slightly. "I must apologize for not approaching you until now. You seemed to be occupied with your thoughts, it wouldn't feel right to disturb you."

"But sneaking up on me was just fine?"

"Force of habit." They tug a bit harder on their cloak, looking at the ground. "We Motten rely on silence in our travels."

Octavo sighs. It wouldn't be entirely fair to judge them for something they can't help, would it? "It's fine. Look, I'm a bit busy looking for something. If you need directions or something, I can help you real quick."

"Oh!" Decia perks up, clasping their hands together. "Actually, I was just here to explore the woods! Though it is nice to have company. Would you like some assistance in your search?"

Octavo raises a brow; just out here to explore? That sounded like a cop out for whatever their actual goal was. But… Having help searching for materials would work in his favor. Just find what he needs, and send them off afterwards.

Plus he could get some info about the outside world.

"You know what? Sure. I need to find it before nightfall." Octavo smiles, and begins walking towards the area that Decia had appeared from. "Let's get going."

Decia does a faux salute, before trailing behind him.


	2. Something Better, Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavo and Decia search the woods and learn more about the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of chatting and character building in this chapter! And discussion of religion and Goddesses not being All That Great.
> 
> I'm not at all religious so these are very broad assumptions for a fictional world and don't portray my views at all jsyk.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments so far <3

"So why did you actually come to the Lost Woods?"

Decia looks up from the bush they were digging around in, looking over at Octavo.

"What do you mean? Is it really that strange to want to explore?"

"The Lost Woods? Yeah, it is, actually." Octavo states, brushing leaves out of his hair. "This place is known for how dangerous it is. It is literally called the  _ Lost  _ Woods." He pushes himself up off the ground. No sign of that flower yet, but he did find some other plants and bugs they needed to stock up on.

"... Alright. I wasn't lying, I  _ did  _ come here to explore. I just also was… searching for more."

"Like what?" Octavo looks around the ground, to try and spot the tell tale sign of the plant he is looking for. How many times has he mistaken some Skulltula string for the tendrils now?

"To be honest, I haven't the slightest clue." Decia looks back to the bush, crawling forward to look deeper for the dark flower. "Let me let you in on something: we Motten are very sensitive to magic."

"Is that so? The woods is teeming with it. Just wanting to suck it up for safe keeping?" Octavo is very clearly being sarcastic, walking over to another bush and getting down on his knees to get a closer look.

"No." The moth has caught on to the sarcasm, rolling their eyes and picking through some thorns. "See, there was…  _ something _ in these woods. Something different, that I had never sensed before. Is it strange that I would want to seek it out?"

"I suppose not. But I've lived here all my life, and I can assure you that the most interesting thing here magic wise… well, nothing that hasn't been discovered already."

"Is there something that  _ has _ been discovered that is worth noting?" Decia has stopped digging around the bush, so they can listen. 

"What I meant was my home." Octavo admits, shaking his head. "Which no one should go to, no matter how intrigued they are."

"Private people?"

"Very. And my parents are not nearly as kind as I am."

Decia hums in thought, before letting out an "Aha!" and digging around in the bush.

Octavo looks back at them, raising a brow. "What is it?"

"I think I found…" There is a snapping sound, and Decia crawls out from the bush to hold up a flower. A black flower, with whisker-like tendrils. "... Your flower? This matches the description you gave me."

Octavo gapes a bit, surprise and relief overwhelming him as he jogs forward to take the flower. "Yes! Yes yes yes, this is the Black Keese Flower!" He holds it up close to his face to look it over. "It is in prime condition, too! We should get a few good uses out of it. Oh, my parents will be pleased!" A tiny voice in his head mutters that they probably won't be, but he chooses to ignore it.

Decia smiles, clasping their hands together. "See! It is good to have a helping hand!"

Octavo lets out a chuckle. "Alright, I suppose our encounter was a good thing."

"It was!" Decia does a happy little hop, antenna bouncing. "But I have to ask, do you think you could help me with my search?"

Octavo's ears flick downwards, and he lets out a disappointed sigh as he carefully puts the flower into a special carrying case stored in his bag. "I told you, my parents aren't nice-"

"I know, I know. But whatever this is, it isn't something coming from a person. And we have been getting closer, I can sense it!"

Octavo bites his lip, thinking it over. Well, if they had been getting closer, that means that they were moving  _ away _ from his home. With the help, he had shaved off some search time. 

And, if he was honest, he felt safer with this stranger than he did returning home. Decia was kind and knew of the world and actually seemed to give a damn about other people. Maybe he is starved for positive attention. He can't make himself care, though.

"I guess I can. But after this, we are even. No one owes the other anything."

* * *

"They really have all those different performers?" Octavo asks between bites of some wild fruit. 

"They do! My favorite are the Gerudo swordswomen. They have this thing they do - fighting, but not really. It's a dance. Every single slice and jab is timed with such precision and skill." 

Decia stops to suddenly turn and jab a lower arm at Octavo, making a "shcing!" noise with their mouth. The clawed appendage stops just in front of his abdomen. "They hold each others lives in their hands, with one mistake having to potential to take someone out."

Octavo stops, looking down at Decia. He raises a brow, not super impressed. The moth's display wasn't quite living up to the description.

"I've never seen creatures who trust each other so much." Decia says, arm falling to their side as they turn and continue walking. "Motten are lone wanderers, Hylians have this strange detachment. Gorons thrive in their mountain and Zora hide away in their domain. Not that I am judging, because it is absolutely  _ beautiful _ there."

"You've been to all these places?" Octavo can't imagine anyone truly going all over Hyrule like Decia claims. 

"Yes. I never stay long. You can only enjoy things from the shadows for so long." Decia sighs, ears drooping. "Staying out in the open leaves me open to so many dangers. And I have things I want to do before I die." They tug at their cloak as they walk. "I mean, everyone does, but there things I  _ must  _ do. To fall to something I could have avoided before I do them… The afterlife would not be kind."

Octavo has been listening, not sure what to say and not wanting to be rude and telling Decia to stop talking. It was weird, hearing that they had access to all the world, yet they still his…

"Is whatever you fear not worth taking a chance to experience life to the fullest?"

Decia glances back at him. "Is the chance of a full life worth the danger of it being cut short, and facing something far worse after death?"

"Worse how?" He tilts his head slightly, ears twitching. "Are you scared of an end?"

Motte stares for a moment, expression unreadable, eventually just looking forward again. "You believe there is nothing in the afterlife. That the end… is just the end."

"I do." Octavo nods. "It is how we can use the remains of creatures and things past. It is how we have ghosts. If there were something more, a spirit wouldn't remain."

The mage looks up at the trees above, noting the dimming light. Soon the light bugs would be coming out, as well as some not so pleasant creatures…

"Certainly, there is existence after death. But no sort of life. The afterlife is merely what we cling to for solace. Especially the dead. If there is an afterlife, then there is a meaning for being left behind."

Decia doesn't speak for a few moments, head bobbing slightly in what Octavo assumed was them weighing his words.

"That's rather grim. What has made you believe this?" they finally ask.

"The Goddesses are supposed to love their people, aren't they? If that is true, they would not place us in a hellish situation and then expect us to forgive all just for a paradise." There is a bitterness in Octavo's voice. 

Decia stops again, turning completely to face Octavo. "Octavo… you've given this a lot of thought, and come to such a depressing conclusion."

"I've lived my entire life in woods filled with monsters and with parents who think I'm a tool. Yeah, of  _ course _ I have. Death as an end is the kindest thing the Goddesses could give me if they have decided I belong in the woods forever."

Decia stretches out a hand, looking up at Octavo with a gaze that he can't quite interpret. One of pity? Sympathy? Something else? Whatever it was, he could at least understand what they wanted. He places his free hand in theirs, and they place their other hand over it.

"Octavo, I can tell that you've been dealt an awful hand. I ask you, with that said, have you considered that the Goddesses do not love us like we want to believe?"

"..." Octavo breaks eye contact to look at an abandoned Deku hole nearby. "I have. So many times. But if I lose my belief in them, then I lose their belief in me." He clenches his eyes shut, biting his lip to push back the uncomfortable sensation he knows means he is about to cry. 

Why did he open up about this? Stupid, stupid decision! This was someone he had known for less than a  _ day _ and he was showing a sign of weakness! Goddesses above what a fool-

"Octavo."

He opens his eyes, glancing back at Decia. He could feel their grip on his hand, gentle, and a sad look in their eyes.

"You are beating yourself up over this."

He lets out a pained laugh. "Am I that easy to read?"

"I've seen a lot of pain in my travels." They let go, and take a seat on the ground at his feet. "Sit with me. We've been walking all day. Rest your feet, and let me share something with you."

"We shouldn't stop in the open this close to nightfall."

Decia doesn't say anything, waiting.

"... Fine." Octavo finishes off the fruit in his hand - what he could anyways, seeing as it got crushed in his moment of weakness - and sits down. It was admittedly a relief to be off his feet, and for now he couldn't sense any nearby predators. How long that would last, he couldn't be sure. Even if he can defend himself, he couldn't guarantee Decia's safety. But if they knew that, they must not care.

"This world we live in, it is not fair. Nor is it peaceful. Most have faith in the Goddesses, that there is a reason for this. That what we do is our own fault. They are perfect. We are not. Their love is why we suffer, they say. Because we are free to be." Decia shakes their head. "Hylia was said to have loved her people so much, she gave up her immortal form to be with them, along with her hero.

But don't you wonder… why is it that she chooses this? Her love is not for all. She only protects a select few. Her and her hero strive towards peace, so long as it helps her people. The world is beautiful, and yes, we do have the Goddesses to thank for that. But they do not love all. They allow some people to be hurt more than others. 

I've seen people ask why. Their words are always pushed away in two ways. Either that the existence of these people somehow offend the Goddesses and deserve their suffering, or they simply change the topic to something else. I have heard some say that suffering is a sign the Goddesses love the people, because they are being tested. Who would test the people so diligently if they didn't love them?"

Octavo doesn't have an answer. All of this was a lot to take in at once on top of his already sour mood. A shrug is the only answer he can manage.

"Exactly. I've never come to a conclusion that made sense. If you love someone, you don't let them suffer. You aid them, not destroy them. In my travels I have come to the only conclusion that ever truly made sense. The Goddesses simply do not love us. Not all of us."

"Why are you telling me this?" Octavo asks, voice barely more than a whisper. "Are you trying to hurt me?"

"No." Decia tugs at their cloak. "I am telling you this, because there is something better. Something more. Relying on a faith riddled with holes leaves room to have it crumble beneath you."

"Hah! Let me guess; just don't believe in anything!" Octavo throws his hands in the air. "Goddesses above, now you are sounding like my parents!"

Decia winces at the comparison.  _ Ouch _ . "No, no, not that. There is someone else worth believing in, is what I meant."

Oh. Octavo… Didn't expect that. He hands fall back to his lap. "What do you mean? It is just the goddesses… they  _ are _ the only ones, right?"

Decia shakes their head. "No, they aren't. They would like people to believe that they are. There are some minor deities that the larger races believe in, but still under the Goddesses creation. This one… he was not created by the Goddesses."

"Everything was made by the Goddesses!"

"This land in particular, yes. But not everything."

Octavo opens his mouth to interject, but doesn't end up saying anything. Not everything? But wasn't this land supposed to be everything? He knew of places like the Sacred Realm, but had always assumed they made that as well…

"Tell me, Octavo, do you think the Goddesses would have created Dark Magic? Or demons?" It was a genuine question, from what Octavo could tell, and he had to stop and think about his answer.

"Well, yes? They would want it to maintain balance. Light and Dark. Good and Evil."

"Why can't they just make a world where it can be balanced without those things?"

Octavo didn't have an answer for that.

"The Goddesses thrive on lies. Their love is devoted to few, and they do not exert as much power as they could for everyone's happiness and safety. If there were people they considered did not deserve to live, they do not even have the kindness to wipe them away. Instead, they let us suffer." Decia closes their eyes, sighing. "We deserve better. And there  _ is _ better."

Octavo is desperately searching for any signs that Decia is lying, or pulling some sort of trick. Because there is no way that what they are saying should be making this much sense to him! But… if they were, he couldn't tell. Sure, he didn't know people well, but he had grown quite the skill for picking up on when they were lying.

All of this sounded - felt - true. 

"What is there then? Who?" He finally allows himself to ask this.

Decia opens their eyes to look up at him, smiling gently. "His name is-"

Before they could finish speaking, there is a loud howling nearby that catches the attention of both individuals. A Wolfos had picked up their scent and was headed their way.

"Shit!" Octavo jumps to his feet, reaching out and pulling up Decia with him."We have to go, now!" Without waiting for a response, Octavo begins running away from the Wolfos, Decia letting out a quiet "oh!" as they are practically lifted off their feet from his speed. 

It wasn't impossible to defeat the Wolfos, but if there was one, there was bound to be more nearby. He couldn't fight them off with Decia there was well, so their best bet was to run and hopefully find a spot to hide or that the Wolfos couldn't get to. One thing he had on his side was speed, and Decia didn't seem to weigh him down at all.

"Octavo, wait, the magic-!"

"Won't be anything to find if we are dead!" he calls back, stepping onto the trunk of a fallen tree to jump over a suspicious pit. Probably a new place to hide some Deku Scrubs. Meaning, not a safe spot to hide.

Octavo registers that Decia says something, but he doesn't comprehend what. His focus was on running. Getting away. Away, away, away-

Rather suddenly, he feels the ground give way beneath him, letting out a frightened yell as his movement forward changes to free falling. No no no, was this a trap? Something else, something worse, must have hidden this! And now he was going to be stuck either here or against a Wolfos and he was going to die because- because-!

"... Whu?" Octavo had screwed his eyes shut when he began falling, but peeks one open to look up. His movement had been stopped completely? 

In a mix of surprise and awe, he sees that Decia was still holding onto him. Their cloak had unravel to form a large pair of moth wings, holding onto him so he doesn't fall.

"I wouldn't let you fall." they say, before flapping their wings harder to pull him out from the hole completely and set him down on solid ground. Legs shaking, he falls onto one knee, willing his heart to stop pounding as Decia lands beside him. They close their wings around their body, and a moment later the fabric of the cloak is back.

His mind was racing. That wasn't his first experience near death, but it was one of the first times he hadn't had to save himself. Letting him fall would have made it far easier for Decia to escape. Hell, they could probably climb up through the trees and fly away, safe as can be!

But they didn't. Was it normal to risk your life for a practical stranger? Were they just that kind? Maybe he was too important an asset to lose? 

His thoughts are interrupted by Decia, who is urging him to get back to his feet.

"The Wolfos is still coming, but maybe we can use this to our advantage." they say, pointing at the hole in the ground. "We make them fall in, and run."

He looks off into the distance, noting that there were two approaching sets of glowing eyes now, instead of just one. If they didn't get them off their trail now, there could be even more that join them.

".. Right. OK." He climbs to his feet, facing the approaching enemy. "If we stand here, they might lunge for us before noticing the trap."

Decia nods, walking away so that they were still next to the trap, but far enough away from Octavo that they could act as bait for one Wolfos, and he the other.

Standing around and waiting as the predators approached was terrifying. Octavo tried to steel his will so that his heart would stop pounding in his ears and he could be ready to move if it failed.  _ It won't! _ But it could. 

He spares a glance over at Decia, and they seem so calm. Eyes glowing, staring down at the approaching danger with no sign of fear in their posture. Despite their short stature, and claim of being fragile, it was like they knew they would not fail. Would not  _ die _ .

Did their experience give them that confidence? Or their need to do certain things before they died?

Whatever it was, it made him feel a bit more sure about this.

The Wolfos drew closer, enough so to hear their growls and see the hunger reflected in their eyes. Octavo gulped, staring down the one that creeped ever closer, tongue hanging out of its mouth in hunger.

"C'mon then, mutt. I'm right here." He opens his arms wide, glaring at the creature with a gaze that was daring it to try and attack. These creatures weren't clueless, but these specific ones looked thin, hungry. They would take less time to think if the target was easy.

His calculations of their next actions were correct, cause at the next moment, the creatures attacked. Lunging forward, bodies flying over the pit, closer, closer-

The one going for him doesn't make the jump completely. It lets out a yelp as there is no ground for it to land on. Clawed hands scramble to find hold, but the dirt is wet and loose, and it falls down with a cry. There is the sound of a pained cry next to him, and the other one stumbles backwards into the pit. Octavo looks over to see that Decia had picked up a large stick. With the slight stain of red, he figures that they must have whacked the other one hard to make it stumble back.

The duo remain silent for a few moments, both looking over the edge. Whatever made this pit, it was deep enough that the glowing eyes of the Wolfos couldn't be seen. Octavo didn't have a clue of what it might be, but he didn't really care. Whatever it was, not his problem now.

"Goodness, that was a close one, wasn't it?"

Octavo lets out a chuckle, dropping his head into his hands. A close one? Yeah, they almost fell to death, and then proceeded to barely avoid being eaten. "That was a bit more than 'a close one', Decia."

They drop the stick down into the hole, dusting off their gloves against their cloak. "Perhaps, but we made it out alive and relatively unscathed. I consider that a win." They flash him a smile as he lets his hands drop, and he gives them a bitter smile back. "Come on, Octavo. Don't be like that."

" _ Fine _ , fine." His expressions softens into a kinder one. "You saved me. Thank you."

"Of course." They bounce up and down a bit, before their antennae flick and ears twitch.

"What is it?" Octavo blinks, immediately on guard. He didn't notice the sounds or smells of any other immediate dangers…

"The magic." Decia whispers. "It's close." They reach out and grab Octavo's hand. "I can find it from here. Let's go!" They tug at his hand, trying to pull him along.

The magic… Oh! Right! The magic! In the chaos Octavo's mind had cleared itself of everything other than run, and don't die. But now that they seemed to be safe…

Hell, whatever this 'magic' was, he was excited to see. They  _ had _ almost died to find it after all. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

The duo reaches a light jog as Decia leads Octavo down a path that looks barely trodden. It is hard to see in the dark as the trees and flora thicken, but the moth's eyes glow and lead the way through with ease.

After a few minutes, and pushing through thick low hanging branches, another faint light glows ahead of them. "There!" Decia says, letting go of Octavo's hand to run over to it. He lets out a quiet complaint, but shuffles along after them.

The closer he gets, the easier it is to see they are digging around behind a bush. They pop out, holding up two items in their hands. Each one glows, and he has to blink a few times to adjust to the sight and actually see what they are.

He gasps, eyes widening.

In Decia's hands were the remains of a golden lute.


End file.
